rubisfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Cas 3 : A Question of Motivation
thumb|282px Étude du cas : A Question of Motivation Collecte de données ''Environnement Économique Le passage où Alex parle de sa peur de quitter son emploi et de ne pas s'en trouver un autre laisse croire que ce n'est pas une période de plein-emploi. C'est-à-dire que s'il quitte, il aurait de forte chance de rester sans-emploi et ainsi il ne pourrait pas payer ses études. Social Le contexte laisse croire que la situation se passe en Amérique lors de l'époque postérieure II (Wikipédia) alors que de plus en plus de personne fréquente les universités afin de se diriger vers une carrière professionnelle. Type de l'organisation: Structure de l'organisation Selon le contexte, il s'agit d'un supermarché local. Probablement une épicerie' fine'' indépendante. L'entreprise doit compter une dizaine d'employés journaliers environ. Elle semble avoir un faible taux de roulement (plusieurs employés sont en service depuis quelques années). Aussi, le supermarché fait l'essai d'une nouvelle division qui est un centre culinaire. Ce centre permet aux clients d'apprendre comment faire plusieurs recettes'' afin d'intégrer des aliments qui sortent de l'ordinaire à leur alimentation''. Culture organisationnelle La culture de l'organisation semble différente d'un suppérieur à l'autre, ce qui semble vouloir nous démontrer qu'il n'y a pas d'uniformité dans l'entreprise. - En ce qui concerne la culture de l'équipe de Jonathan, il est clair qu'une bonne communication est importante. Jonathan semble favoriser l'implication des employés dans toutes les tâches du département. L'encouragement et la motivation sont des points imminents dans la gestion de Jonathan. De plus, Jonathan fait preuve d'innovation dans sa gestion, puisqu'il implante de nouveaux produits tout en faisant participer ses employés. - Du côté de Dan, le superviseur d'Alex, nous pouvons voir une communication entre les membres beaucoup plus cloisonnée. Suite au manque de communication, nous voyons le manque de motivation dans le travail des salariés. Comme Alex le vit, la diversification des tâches n'est pas au rendez-vous dans la manière de gérer de Dan. Le degré de hiérarchisation de Dan est très important, celui-ci se doit de démontrer son pouvoir tout en contrôlant le plus de choses possible, comme couper la pause du dîner. Aussi, le supérieur n'est pas constant envers tous les employés, et ce, parce qu'il offre des hausses de salaire à des employés moins anciens et moins expérimentés faisant les mêmes tâches que certain. Modèle d'affaire Description des personnages impliqués 'Décision' '''''Description de problème: Les deux gestionnaires du supermarché, Jonathan et Dan, n'ont pas les mêmes façons de gérer leur équipe ni la même façon de penser. Jonathan, il est apprécié par ses employés. À chaque semaine, il assigne des tâches différentes à ses employés. Aussi, en utilisant la gestion par objectifs, il a donné comme défi à Stéphanie de vendre dix bouteilles de d'huile de truffe. Si elle réussit, il lui donnera un bonus de 75$. De cette façon, Jonathan nourrit la motivation et le rendement au travail de ses employés, par le biais de récompense, qui risquent d'augmenter leur intensité afin d'atteindre les objectifs fixés. Pour ce qui est de Dan, contrairement à Jonathan, il n'est pas autant apprécié. Dan croit qu'il est mieux de rester à la même place chaque semaine, car les employés vont mieux maîtriser leur tâche et ainsi être plus productifs. Alex, un des employés de Dan, fait toujours la même chose à chaque jour. De plus, Dan a donné une augmentation de 2$ de l'heure à une employée travaillant pour le supermarché depuis trois mois qui fait le même travail qu' Alex. On constate donc que Dan n'utilise pas la justice distributive au sein de son équipe de travail. Aussi, ce gestionnaire pousse ses employés à prendre seulement trente minutes de pause afin qu'ils retournent plus rapidement au travail. Donc, on voit bien qu'il y a un problème au niveau de la gestion d'équipe. Les deux gestionnaires ne gèrent par leur équipe de la même façon. Dan n'est pas juste envers tous les membres de son équipe et il n'utilise pas la motivation au travail afin de garder son équipe stimulée au travail. ''Analyse des causes et des conséquences 'Conséquences : Pour Alex, *Un manque flagrant de motivation chez Alex, qui se venge malicieusement. *Ce manque de satisfaction au travail le rend probablement moins productif. L'entreprise au complet en souffre. Pour les employés de Jonathan, *Des employés motivés qui sont heureux de travailler pour l'entreprise. Il sont plus fidèle et performant. Pour l'entreprise, *La perte d'un employé expérimenté dans très peu de temps. *Pourrait créer de l'insatisfaction chez d'autres employés à moyen-long terme. '''Causes : Pour Alex, *Facteur d'hygiène élevé chez Alex (salaire, relation avec les subordonnés, condition de travail) Cela créer de l'instisfaction au travail. (PPoint , p.12) *Perception d'iniquité défavorable chez Alex. (PPoint, p.13) *N'est pas interpellé par les technique de motivation de Dan « what does it get me - another sticker that says ' good job ' ... Thanks a bunch Dan!» (sarcasme) Pour les employés de Jonathan, *Il utilise des facteur moteurs élevé(reconnaissance, responsabilité, avancement) Cela créer de la satisfaction au travail chez les employés. (PPoint, p.12) *Jonathan utilise certains comportements favorables à la motivation collective de ses employés (facilitation interpersonnelle, loyauté organisationnelle). (receuil, p.14) ''Formulation des objectifs Élaboration et évaluation des options Choix d'une option 'Mise en application''' Planification et mise en application de l'option choisie de votre article ici.thumb